The Best Bonding is Done by Camping
by SPY464
Summary: Thanks to a certain ginger-haired boy, some of the Zexal cast are going on a camping trip. Who knows what adventures and/or romance may await them? [Keyshipping, Anxietyshipping, Oldersiblingshipping, Gorgonicshipping, Hellsharkshipping, and probably others? Rated for cusssing, Edited by TheScoundrelCookie]


**A/N: Uh, I tried? Also, pardon OOC-ness, if any. Not good at writing. Not as familiar as I should be with each character's personas but bleh, who cares at 1 in the fother mucking morning!?**

**Also, can't wait to see what goes on and who I pair up. Oooo! (~^v^)~ **

**Some I will definetly have are Keyshipping, Anxietyshipping, Oldersiblingshipping, Gorgonicshipping, HellSharkshipping, and possibly MizaDoru because I need more of it in my life. I may also imply other ships for lols and stuff like Danger, Sky, Cattobingu, etc.**

**The reason this one will be (most likely) longer than the rest is because I will introduce (or at least vaguely mention) all the characters that will be in the story, some of their thoughts and overall random shit they do.**

**We all know they all can't have a normal, well, anything really.**

**The Best Bonding is Done by Camping**

**Chapter 1:** **Let the Trip Begin**

All 18 of them were in the dark forest, camping. Shadows danced along with the lights of the flames. Crickets were slightly chirping a nice melody and an occasional 'hoo' was heard from an owl not too far away.

This whole thing started when a certain ginger-haired male suggested that this would be a good idea to bond and spend some time in the great outdoors, even though he often complained about the outside most of the time.

Majority decided to opt out, with a few throwing rude, declining comments at him.

There was one, however, who agreed with the cheeky male. The Ice Queen, Rio. She was one, if not the most, influential person in the room at the time.

Even so, it took a bit more coaxing than it should have to finally get everyone to hop on board with the idea.

The next day, everyone each had packed bags and supplies to carry as they began their hike into the ocean of trees.

They got there early enough to set up the tents and even to set up a fire, which they did successfully.

After many failed attempts, of course as none of them had ever really gone camping before.

Now though, everyone so far was at least a little indulged in the outside world, especially a certain blue-haired boy. His hair and skin seemed to glow in the light of the fire and moon in the darkness. His heterochromatic eyes seemed to shimmer and glint as well...so beautiful.

"Yu...yum...ma...Yuma!?" The blue-haired boy raised his voice slightly to get the spaced out boy's attention.

"H-Huh?" the tan boy asked, his ruby eyes wide in surprise as he snapped back to his senses. Just now he had he realized he had been staring at the light-skinned boy this whole time.

This sudden realization caused him to turn away as he felt his cheeks begin to blush.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the gold and white eyed boy inquired, "Why were you staring at me so intently, Yuma?"

Before the black-haired boy could reply, he was interrupted by a teasing question from a figure in the shadows, "Yes. Why were you gawking and drooling at Astral, Yuma?" The figure approached from behind the best friends and was immediately identified as the blond dragon tamer, Mizael.

"W-Wha-!?" the tan boy stuttered but before he could deny the accusation, he was startled by someone suddenly grabbing his shoulders.

"Is Yuma-kun in lovey-dovey?" a familiar voice taunted.

Mizael then walked around the log Yuma and Astral were sitting on until he was between the fire and the tan boy.

The tan boy's captor let go of him and hopped over so that he was standing opposite of the blonde duelist. Now in full view, the identity was revealed to be, none other than,

"Vector!" shouted the blushing key bearer. He frowned as he decided to try and plead his case with the former prince and dragon tamer. "I am not!"

Unfortunately, he was only drowned out as the two continued to taunt and make weird kissing noises. After that, they followed up with an unnecessary outburst of laughter.

As this went on, the red and black-haired boy only blushed more furiously as he buried his face in his hands. The former Astral being tilted his head slightly, not quite seeing what the big deal was.

Didn't Yuma love him? He thought so. Was it a bad thing? He couldn't quite understand why Yuma was so embarrassed over the situation.

As the blue-haired boy thought deeply, the duo continued their taunts before a voice forced itself into the conversation.

"Since when did you guys become a pair?" questioned a cool voice that was directed at the teasing duo.

They both stopped laughing and immediately turned to gaze in the direction of the voice.

"What!?" they exclaimed simultaneously as they glared at the purple tentacle-haired male who dared to ask such a thing.

Both duelists continued to stare in angry confusion. Only moments later, Mizael was still gawking at male while the orange-haired boy turned to the dragon tamer and shoved him away as hard as he could.

Given little warning, the blonde lost his balance and fell into the arms of the unsuspecting bookworm, Durbe.

Durbe only sat, still in a state of shock while Mizael looked up, a faint blush forming on the blonde male's cheeks. Similar blushing formed on the pale cheeks of the gray-haired male while his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Hell no!" the former mad prince screamed then as he stormed away toward the tents to sleep...or possibly plot revenge against his rival-forever. Maybe even take out his anger by torturing the sleeping Alit and Gilag. Who knew.

Meanwhile, Mizael reacted first by making many awkward, failed attempts to return to a standing position. He eventually got to his feet and dusted himself off a bit before clearing his throat and returning to lean against the trees in the dark.

The green, gray and blue-haired females, Kotori, Cathy and Rio respectively, giggled silently at the scene that just occurred while the purple-haired male near them simply lowered his head and closed his eyes, not really caring but glad that the little incident allowed for silence to occur once again.

* * *

The oldest male in the group, V, shook his head in annoyance. His reckless brother, aka IV, rolled his eyes, trying to remember how he let himself get dragged all the way out here.

"Who wants s'mores?" asked the pink-haired Arclight brother, III, as he carried a tray of s'mores. Most chimed an immediate 'yes please' with a few hesitantly accepting the snack because no one could really decline the loving duelist.

Glancing at his younger brother, the half blonde Arclight realized again why he was here. His Chronomoly-obsessed sibling had insisted.

Although, he could have easily said no, he decided to go along, because III would put on a show. He knew the boy would first plead with his emerald puppy eyes, which worked from time to time, but if not, he would probably cry.

IV, whether he cared to admit it or not, would try as much as possible to keep from hurting the feelings of his younger, kind-hearted sibling.

The pink-haired male walked up to his blonde sibling and asked, "Would you like one?"

Holding out an already made s'more to his half blonde relative, III waited for his response.

IV wasn't familiar with the term 's'more' and didn't really know what it was or what it consisted of.

Although, it seemed to be oozing white and dark brown in the middle of two crackers.

From IV's side-vision, V was already halfway done eating one. Although it seemed he had dropped some on his shirt which he showed by frowning. The older Tsukumo sibling, Akari, simply laughed at the expression held by the older male while she mentioned 'how the stain would probably stick around for a couple of washes'.

Back to the s'more, IV was about ready to decline when his older sibling elbowed him in the shoulder harshly, while III didn't look, of course. Reluctantly, the maroon-eyed male took the warm item in his hand.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're very welcome," the emerald-eyed sibling spoke as he smiled gleefully.

However, instead of leaving like IV expected, he stood there in front of his older brother, waiting for him to take a bite and see his reaction. He seemed almost nervous.

Hesitantly, the half blonde brother took a bite and chewed. It was warm and a bit sweet, but...good. The chocolate and marshmallow melted in his mouth, but the cracker added a somewhat salty crunchiness that made the piece of food very tasty.

The maroon-eyed teenager was halfway through the snack when he realized the pink-haired one male was still waiting for him to say something. It was delicious, but IV didn't want to sound too overjoyed by it, so he simply responded with,

"It's okay...Thanks."

A dazzling smile appeared on his younger sibling's face before he went to offer s'mores to the rest of the group that was still up.

* * *

The photon duelist sat in between his younger brother, Haruto, and the butterfly loving female, Droite.

The happy pink-haired male had already passed and handed them the tiny desserts each of them were now munching on.

Haruto was biting into it happily but was careful as to not make a mess. His older sibling and the purple-haired female took somewhat slow bites, enjoying the moment and the camp dessert. Even though the blonde-haired boy was trying his best to carefully eat the small treat, he managed to get quite a bit on his face, which resulted in his younger sibling's silent snickers. Not that Kaito really noticed as he then felt a soft material rub against his cheek. He turned to find the butterfly duelist wiping his face with a napkin.

"You got a bit on your face. You should be more careful like your brother," she said as she looked down to smile at the younger Tenjo before gazing back at Kaito.

The air around them seemed to stop as a small blush formed on the female's cheeks. The photon duelist didn't notice this however, but the butterfly duelist did notice the more obvious shade of red on the pale face that was Tenjo Kaito's.

Unsurprisingly, he turned away and muttered, "Whatever..."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't mean to write this but now it's here. I was inspired and took to the keyboard. Hope you enjoyed it. Considering this is my first fic and all. **

**I will update whenever I can. With school starting back up, it may or may not take a while, but **_**I will**_ **try to update. Don't even know how long I plan to make this. This started out as a little drabble but is forming into something more in my mind. **

**Oh, special thanks to TheScoundralCookie here on fanfiction for editing this for me at 2am. I quite appreciate it! Arigato!**

**Anyway...How does one end these?...**

'**Till next time~!**


End file.
